


The World Was Built for Two

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh. Gone. Two words that shouldn’t be together, should never share a sentence, and yet did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Was Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write angst based on video games by lana del ray bc it is a song which makes me v sad. this also kinda uses some of my ideas which will be used in a fic im writing for another fandom whoops.

Tyler was looking at the world through a shattered lense, and he couldn’t see a damn thing apart from the growing cracks. The world was built for two, Tyler’s world, but his plus one was missing. With Josh, he was a broken whole, without him, he was rubble. He didn’t know how to react to this, to any of this. Nothing would work, nothing could work, nothing could ever make anything that had happened any less painful.

Josh. Gone. Two words that shouldn’t be together, should never share a sentence, and yet did. Somehow, Tyler had watched him lie in a hospital bed, heard him whisper, “I’m leaving but you have to stay, okay? For me. I love you, Tyler.” Somehow, Tyler had watched him die, had heard himself scream, begging the doctors to tell him it wasn’t true. Somehow, he had stood in a black suit in front of all of his friends, staring at a wall without seeing anything, trying to talk about Josh. Trying to say, “The greatest man I have ever had the pleasure of loving is dead, and I am nothing without him.” He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t admit that Josh- Josh, Josh, his best friend Josh, his everything, _Josh_ \- was. Dead.

Tyler wouldn’t ever be over it. Josh had been taken away from him long before he ever should’ve been taken away, and Tyler knew that Josh dying first meant his best friend wouldn’t have to experience this loss, but, did it have to be so soon? There was so much between them they hadn’t worked out. There had been so many stares, Josh’s fingers dragging down his back, his mouth against his ear whispering, “You look beautiful.”

Josh was beautiful. Josh was beautiful, and Tyler couldn’t get away from the pictures and the memories. The jeans Tyler had stolen from him, the matching tattoo Tyler had, the pen on the wall which Josh had accidentally drawn on. Memories were all around.

Tyler had built a world around himself, and so much of it had been made from Josh, from the smiles and the laughs and his tattoos and drums, the good things about him which kept Tyler going.

Tyler’s world was stolen away. Tyler had felt pain before, but this was pain like never before. He hadn’t understood it could be like this. The things Josh had left behind, the things that Tyler could never again talk to Josh about were drowning Tyler. He understood complete and utter loss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written hella quick so sry 4 the low qual


End file.
